BLEACH and NARUTO SHIPPUDDEN
by Hime-chan Anezaki
Summary: Ada arrancal muncul di desa Konohagakure! Naruto yg baru selesai makan Ramen dari kedai Ichiraku, ternyata di incar oleh arrancal tersebut. Apa tujuan Aizen sebenarnya? ini adalah saat-saat sebelum Winter War. RnR?


Hime: HWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *author ketularan tawanya ala Hichigo* akhirnya saya berhasil buat fic bleach en naruto! Ini Fic ke 2 , ayo, dibaca, en nanti ada kejutanya, lho.... *smirks ala Hichigo*

**Bleach and Naruto Shippudden FanFiction**

**Author: Hime-chan Anezaki**

**Disclaimer: Bleach Tite Kubo's mine....**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto's mine....**

**Rated:T**

**Pairing:ntar kejutan... *di gampar readers***

**WARNING: OC, OOC, AU, Typo, Romance, Drama, Humor, Garing, Aneh, GaJe, Gila, pokoknya gitu.... *digeplak para readers***

**Ayo, di baca... klo g suka usahakan dibuat suka...(maksa) Read N Review ! **

**Enjoy it**

**d^_^b**

Chapter 1, "Kemunculan Hollow"

Di Konohagakure....

"Tsunade-nee-sama!" dengan lari-lari Shizune menuju ruang Hokage.

BRAKK

Shizune dengan cepat segera mendobrak pintu ruang Hokage.

"Ada apa, Shizune? Kenapa kamu lari-lari seperti itu? Pintunya nanti rusak tahu!"

"Sekarang bukan saatnya mempermasalahkan itu, di langit tengah desa ada sesuatu yg aneh! "

"A, Apa maksudmu Shizune?"

"AH, itu dia!" tanpa banyak bicara, Shizune langsung menunjuk ke luar jendela belakang meja Hokage. Tsunade sang Hokage ke 5 langsung kaget.

"A, a, apa itu? Kenapa ada di sini?" Tsunade berkeringat dingin. Dia tidak percaya ada sesuatu yang muncul di langit dengan merobek langit. Dia melihat, benda itu seperti monster, yang mempunyai lubang di dada, topeng di wajahnya. Benda itu hanya satu, tapi sangat besar. Tsunade belum pernah melihat yang seperti itu.

"Ke, kenapa dia muncul dengan merobek langit? Benda apa itu?"

**xxxXXXXXXxxx**

Saat itu, Naruto jalan-jalan setelah makan ramen Ichiraku. Saat di jalan, dia merasakan aura yg kuat dan belum pernah dia rasakan.

'Apa, ini? Aku merasakan ada sesuatu. Tapi, apa?' batin Naruto. Naruto mencoba menengok ke samping, depan, belakang, tidak ada apa-apa. Ah, jangan-jangan...

"Wah, wah, coba apa yang aku dapat. Manusia yang mempunyai Reiatsu tinggi. Lezat!"

"A, apa? Benda apa itu! Dia bisa bicara!" Naruto tersentak kaget. Monster itu ternyata mengincarnya.

"Ternyata kamu tidak tahu aku, ya. Aku adalah Hollow Arrancal. Aku datang karena perintah Aizen-sama untuk mencari manusia ber-reiatsu tinggi, kalau bisa, manusia itu kubawa. Dan manusia tersebut itu kau, Bocah!"

"Eh, a, apa? A, aku?"

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Hollow yang berbentuk seperti gorila itu menyerang Naruto. Tidak kalah cepat, Naruto menghindarinya. Serangan Hollow tersebut membuat retakan di jalan.

'Astaga, dia bisa berdiri di langit. Apakah makhluk bernama Hollow memang seperti itu? Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kalau tidak aku bisa dimakannya!' pikir Naruto terheran-heran. Naruto pun berpikir keras sambil terus menghindari pukulan Hollow.

"Pakai Jurus Rasenganmu, Naruto! Arahkan ke tubuhnya!" seseorang perempuan berteriak pada Naruto.

"A, apa? Betul juga. Baiklah, Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto membuat Kagebunshin 5 orang. Dengan sigap, 3 orang Kagebunshin menyerang Hollow tersebut dengan melempari kunai. Hollow itu ternyata bisa menghindarinya dengan melompat ke belakang.

"Huh, hanya segini saja?"

"RASENGAN!"

"A, apa?"

Naruto melompat dengan 1 orang Kagebunshin yg tadi membantunya membuat Rasengan.

BOFT! Semua Kagebunshin menghilang. Naruto pun mengarahkan Rasengannya ke arah badan Arrancal. Hollow tersebut kena telak. Topengnya pun retak dan Hollow tersebut menghilang menjadi bulir-bulir Roh.

"Huft! Oh, ternyata cara membunuhnya cukup mudah. Oh, ya, di mana orang yang tadi?" Naruto melihat kesekelilingnya. Tidak ada siapa pun.

'Siapa perempuan yang tadi, ya? Kenapa dia tahu cara membunuh hollow yg tadi dan kenapa dia juga tahu namaku....'

Saat Naruto terdiam memikirkan hal itu, Kakashi-sensei datang.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei, ada apa?" lamunan Naruto pun buyar karena kedatangan Kakashi-sensei.

"Naruto, ayo ikut aku ke Ruang Hokage. Hokage-sama memanggilmu." Ajak Kakashi dengan nada agak memaksa yang langsung to the point.

"Baiklah." Naruto mengangguk kecil. Narutopun mengikuti Kakashi-sensei.

**xxxXXXXXXxxx**

Di Houcemundo......

Las No Chase....

"Bagaimana?" tanya seseorang berambut coklat dan sedang duduk dengan angkuhnya.

"Sudah kutemukan, Aizen-sama. Beberapa orang di desa tersebut ternyata juga memiliki reiatsu yang tinggi. Mereka biasa disebut "Shinobi"atau "Ninja". Terutama shinobi yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Dia adalah shinobi yang sangat kuat dan berbakat, bahkan dia juga bisa melihat Hollow dan sejenisnya." Jawab seorang espada no.4 bermata hijau emerald dan bermuka masam berkulit putih pucat.

"Sepertinya arrancal yang bertugas membawanya terlalu lemah. Kita harus secepetnya membawanya beserta "perempuan itu", dan juga beberapa shinobi di desa tersebut yang bisa di manfaatkan." Lanjut Aizen Sousuke yang ternyata pimpinan di Las No Chase.

"Kalau begitu, apa perintah Aizen-sama selanjutnya?" sambung espada tersebut.

"Besok atau lusa, coba kau mencoba kemampuan bocah itu, Ulquiorra. Aku merasakan dia mempunyai kekuatan tersembunyi. Ah, apa kau juga ingin ikut, Nnoitora?"

"Hmm, sepertinya menarik." Ucap Espada no.5 yang ternyata bernama Nnoitora Jiruga. Dia hanya senyum menyeringai setan.

"Baiklah, Aizen-sama. Saya akan mencobanya." Jawab Ulquiorra sopan, dingin, dan datar. Udah kebiasaannya, sih.

**xxxXXXXXXxxx**

Di Konohagakure.....

Ruang Hokage....

Tok tok tok.....

"Masuklah!" dengan tegas Tsunade mempersilahkan masuk.

Kriet.... Blam

"Ini aku Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei. Ada apa memanggilku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada agak malas.

"Kau datang juga, Naruto." Sela Sennin Katak berbadan besar dan tinggi yang tidak lain namanya adalah Jiraiya.

"Ah, Sennin mesum, kenapa ada di sini? Sakura dan Sai juga." Tanya Naruto tanpa sopan-sopannya pada seorang Sennin. Dia memang sudah akrab sekali dengan Jiraiya, seperti sahabatnya sendiri. Apalagi, hal-hal genit dari Jiraiya menular ke Naruto.

"Hei, lagi-lagi kamu memanggilku seperti itu, Naruto. Sennin yang TAMPAN begini dipanggil Sennin Mesum." Jawab Jiraiya dengan sedikit memberi penekanan pada kata tampan.

"Bukankah itu faktanya, dasar genit!" ejek Naruto.

"Sudah, hentikan dulu pembicaraan kalian! Ada informasi penting yang harus disampaikan. Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Jiraiya-san, dan Kakashi-san, dengarkan dengan seksama!" bentak Tsunade menghentikan pembicaraan Naruto dengan Jiraiya.

"Osh!" (serempak)

"Kalian semua tadi sudah tahu, kan, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tsunade dengan serius.

"Maksud Hokage-sama yang tadi muncul di langit?" tanya Sai yang mulai angkat bicara.

"Benar, Sai. Dan tadi, sepertinya Naruto diserang makhluk itu." (Tsunade)

"Jadi kalian semua sudah tahu." Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan muncul dari luar jendela dan menyela pembicaraan mereka.

"Ah, siapa kamu?" tanya Sakura sedikit kaget dengan penampilan perempuan misterius tersebut. Perempuan tersebut memakai baju seperti kimono berwarna hitam keunguan, tetapi model rok belah seperti Temari dari desa Sunagakura. Hanya saja roknya pendek sekitar 10cm di atas lutut. Perempuan tersebut juga membawa perlatan Shinobi seperti Naruto, tapi di punggungnya ada sejenis pedang yang sedikit besar ukurannya. Perempuan itu seperti Shinigami setengah Shinobi.

"Lho, kamu kan perempuan yang tadi?" sela Naruto.

"Apa kamu mengenalnya Naruto?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak, hanya saja dia menolongku melawan Hollow tadi dengan memberiki instruksi." Jawab Naruto jujur.

"Gomen, ya, aku tidak memperkenalkan diri. Nama ku Hime Anezaki, sepertinya aku bisa membantu kalian." Sela Perempuan itu yang ternyata namanya Hime Anezaki. Ya, Hime terlihat sedikit sok.

"Apa maksudmu membantu?" tanya Tsunade heran.

"Aku sangat tahu banyak tentang kalian, Hollow, dan sejenisnya." (Hime)

"Semua?" Tsunade kaget.

"Iya. Dan ada beberapa hal yang sangat penting untuk kalian ketahui. Manusia yang pernah mengalirkan Chakranya walaupun hanya sekali, dia bisa melihat roh, hantu, hollow, dunia roh, dan semacamnya. Manusia yang pernah ditolong Shinigami dalam bentuk Roh, dia juga bisa melihatnya. Manusia yang mempunyai darah keturunan Shinigami juga bisa." Sambung Hime.

"Jadi intinya, kita semua juga bisa melihatnya?" tanya Sakura menyimpulkan.

"Gotcha! Betul sekali. Itu karena Chakra berhubungan dengan tenaga dalam juga pastinya ada kaitannya dengan kekuatan spiritual atau reiatsu, dan roh. Jadi, hampir semua Shinobi memiliki Reiatsu yang tinggi. Apalagi kau, Naruto. Kamu mempunyai Kyuubi dalam tubuhmu yang membuat 'mereka' mengincarmu selain Akatsuki." (Hime)

"Bisa kau jelaskan sedikit mengapa chakra ada hubungannya dengan reiatsu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Hmm, itu karena chakra adalah tenaga dalam yang dibantu oleh tenaga atau semangat roh dan stamina manusia, secara otomatis reiatsu terbentuk bersamaan dengan mengalirnya chakra. Jadi, walaupun chakra tidak diaktifkan atau digunakan, reiatsu tetap terasa dan tersimpan bersama chakra. Makanya, manusia yang mempunyai reiatsu walaupun lemah, dia tetap bisa merasakan roh-roh, hantu, dan sejenisnya." Jelas Hime panjang lebar. Naruto menjadi keringat dingin ketakutan. Kalau masalah hantu, Naruto pasti merinding.

"Oh, begitu. Aku sekarang sedikit mengerti." Ucap Kakashi setelah ber-oh-ria.

"Lalu, kenapa makhluk itu muncul di sini? Dulu belum pernah ada kejadian seperti ini." (Tsunade)

"Makhluk itu Hollow. Aku juga sedikit bingung kenapa Hollow tersebut bisa sampai kesini. Ini bisa disebut pencapaian yang hebat." (Hime)

"Apa maksudmu? Hollow itu apa?" (Tsunade)

"Hhhh..... Baiklah. Bagaimana kalu aku beri 1 saran yang bagus?" usul Hime.

**xxxXXXXXXxxx**

Di kota Karakura......

WHUUNG

Sesuatu yang seperti lubang garganta terbuka. Bukan Espada atau Arrancal yang muncul, melainkan Hime, dan team 7 dari Konohagakure. Mereka datang ke Karakura hendak menemui Urahara Kisuke.

Karena Hime sudah ahli, makanya dengan cepat bisa menemukan toko Urahara. Team 7 segera mengikuti Hime dengan lari gaya Shinobi seperti biasa.

Flashback.....

"Perang Musim Dingin dan Aizen Sousuke, katamu?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Aizen adalah Shinigami mantan Taichiou divisi 5. Sekarang dia akan mencari cara untuk menhancurkan Soul Society, salah satunya mencari bala bantuan sebanyaknya untuk Perang Musim Dingin nanti. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya Aizen bisa mengetahui dunia jaman ini, tapi yang jelas dia merencanakan untuk menculik beberapa Shinobi dari beberapa desa di jaman ini. Mungkin dia ingin secepatnya menghancurkan Soul Society dengan banyak Shinobi. Aizen bukanlah orang yang bisa diremehkan." (Hime)

"Lalu, apa maksudmu 1 saran yang tadi?" tanya Naruto tidak sabar.

"Kita buat perjanjian dengan Soul Society bersamaku, dengan Team 7 beserta Kakashi Hatake. Caranya dengan melakukan pertukaran." Jawab Hime santai.

"Pertukaran? Untuk apa?" (Sakura)

"Aku akan mencoba membuat perjanjian dengan Soul Society untuk menukarkan beberapa Shinigami supaya menjaga desa ini dari Hollow, sedangkan para Shinobi akan membantu Soul Society untuk perang nantinya. Shinigamilah yang paling mengerti tentang Hollow dengan Aizen. Itu menurutku." (Hime)

"Itu ide yang bagus, tetapi bagaimana caranya ke sana? Bukankah Soul Society itu dunia roh? Kami kan masih hidup." (Tsunade)

"Tenang saja. Serahkan padaku."

END of Flashback......

Normal POV.....

"Hei, Hime-san, kita kemana?" tanya Kakashi tidak sabar.

"Lalu, ini di mana? Aku belum pernah melihat tempat ini." Sambung Naruto.

"Ini adalah Jepang masa depan dari Jepang tempatmu, Naruto. Ini kota Karakura namanya. Lalu, Kakashi-san, kita akan ke Toko Urahara." Jawab Hime singkat.

"Toko Urahara? Kenapa kita akan kesana?" tanya Sai sedikit heran.

"Sudahlah, ikut saja." Jawab Hime santai.

**TO BE CONTINUED.......**

Hime: HORE! AKHIRNYA JADI JUGA! Oya, sekarang author lagi ga punya banyak waktu, jadi PLEASE REVIEW!

**~AYO, TEKAN YANG ADA DI BAWAH SINI~**


End file.
